Who Is My Family?
by LaLaBookworm
Summary: Renesmee grows up with Renee, knowing nothing about the Cullens. What happens when they come to her High School looking for her? And does she figure out that they're Vampires? Please R&R! Bad summary, but good story-I think! :


The morning was unusually bright. Not smartness; lightness, if that makes sense. The sun's rays poured through my window, warming up my bed sheets, and then warming up me. It was going to be a great day, I could just feel it.

First, however, I had to get up. And that was something I sincerely didn't want to do.

Cuddling up in my sheets and hugging myself, I kept my eyes closed and let the sunlight warm my eyelids. I felt utterly relaxed. There really is no other way to describe it. My muscles, which had been tense the day before, were now loose and flexible like water. Well, maybe not like water. They kept their shape.

I realized that it was Monday-and not just any Monday. It was the first day of school! And yes, I am excited. School…learning… friends… grades… teachers… all that good stuff. I like school. It's fun. But that's just because I'm a good student.

Still, I didn't want to get up. And I mean, I _really _didn't want to get up. I wanted to lay here till the ends of time. But I didn't want to die here. So what to do?

_BEEEEEEEP!!!!! BEEEEEEEP!!!!! BEEEEEP!!!!! _My alarm went off. Sighing, I rolled over and lazily smacked my hand down into my alarm clock. My body tensed. "Ah!" I cried out. Mental note: don't smack hand so hard onto alarm clock next time. It _hurts_!

I groaned and twisted back around into my original position. Somewhere in-between the time my alarm went off and now, clouds had covered the sun. My sheets were now loosing heat rapidly and the pain had caused me to wake up a bit. Darn it.

Grumbling, I sat up and slid out of bed. Looking around, I sighed. My room looked normal-messy bed, drawers in the corner, a closet next to the drawers, a lavender door, and a no-longer-white carpet. My window was above my bed by a few inches, and had lavender curtains. I also had a lavender trim and a dark purple ceiling. My walls were white, and clothes littered the floor.

Putting my hands on my blue pajama bottoms and white t-shirt, I decided to get dressed.

Walking over to my drawers, I looked in. A faded pair of blue jeans rested at the top of the pile, and I grabbed them. In my second drawer, I looked for a bit and chose a light blue undershirt and a white button-down shirt with embroidery. The shirt was a bit fancy, but it _was _my first day of high school.

Putting everything on, I added some socks and walked out of my room.

I was greeted by a familiar narrow hallway. At the end was some rickety old stairs. I jogged down them and met the kitchen. "Hey Renee," I said. Renee looked up at me and smiled.

"Big day," she commented. Nodding, I took a seat at the table. I guess I should explain Renee. She's my grandma, but I consider her my mom. She's taken care of me for as long as I can remember. I was a baby when my mother left me with her. Renee always said that my mother was doing things in my best interest, but I don't believe her. What mother would leave her own child? I just hope she didn't do it willingly. Sadly, though, I can't see any other ways. Bribed? Forced? I don't know.

"What are you thinking about?" Renee asked me. I shrugged, and she served me eggs and bacon. I dug in hungrily and ate in silence.

When I finish, I head upstairs to brush my hair. At the top of the stairs, I stop because I hear my name.

"…Renesmee is doing fine… Yes, Alice, she knows nothing… _WHAT?! _You're coming here? When? … Oh…. But Alice, why? Why now? She's grown up her whole life not knowing. You can't-… well… alright, but you must promise not to get to know her. Just watch her, ok?" And then, in a warmer voice; "Yes, Alice, stalker-ish… Alright… Fine… Bye!"

A little while later I was ready to go. My thick, brown hair was brushed, and my bag was on my shoulders,

"Remember, little strength, little speed, and little contact." Renee told me. I nodded my head, exasperated. She'd been reminding me about that for a few days now. Why? Well, for some reason, I am unbelievably hard. I mean, if a car ran into me, it would get a _huge _dent in it, and I wouldn't feel a thing. When people shake my hand, etcetera, they feel my hard skin, which is like stone, and freak. So, I try my best to avoid it.

Secondly, I'm really fast. My school is five miles away, and I can run there in approximately five seconds, maybe less. I run so fast, no one can see me. I'm just a blur. A hundred, maybe two hundred miles per hour is about a steady run. Three hundred sixty miles per hour is about a sprint.

Finally, I'm strong. I can lift a car like a person can lift a gallon of milk or water. I have to remember not to break people's hands if a handshake is unavoidable. I don't look strong; my muscles aren't that big or anything, but don't doubt me. I kick butt in arm wrestles.

As I approached the school, I slowed down to about fifty miles an hour. I don't know why I'm so different; I just am. But no one else besides Renee knows about it, and that's the way I like it. That's the way it needs to be… that's the way it needs to stay.

When I finally get there, I am going at a human walking pace. To me, this is torture. Still, it must be done.

My mind puzzles over Renee's conversation on what I guess to be the phone. What did she mean? What don't I know about? And who is Alice? Question, questions, questions. And do you know the worst part? They don't have answers. At least, _I _don't have answers. But I'm going to find out. I am determined.


End file.
